Dark Prince
by Tainted-Rose-Angel
Summary: When things take a twist and people end up dead, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and everyone else wonder what will happen to all of them. Tails suspects that they might know the killer but no one will listen to him. The Dark Prince will strike at Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters Sega and Sonic Team own them. (( I wish I owned them))

Home Late Chapter one

Hurried footsteps echoed through the dark alleyways, sharp jagged breathing came from a slim figure tearing through the night alleyways. A jet black wolf, her heart was thudding against her chest as she ran for her dear life. "_Why did I have to stay out so late? I shouldn't have taken that stupid shortcut."_ She stopped running and began to slow down her pace into a walk instead of trying to run a marathon on her own. She had been running to get home before it was midnight but it was already too late to even make it at that time. The big tower clock decorated with gargoyles loomed over the bright lighted city said it was already 1 am in the morning too late to get home before midnight. The tower had a 13 instead of a 12 at the top of the clock face, the numbers in Roman numeral making no sense to those who never studied roman. No one knows why there was a 13 on the clock face, every time they had tried to replace it some one got hurt and they had to abandon the project. The pretty young wolf walked through the dark alley ways, her breathing slowing as she calmed down from her fast pace running.

She had gone to a party better known as a "rave" without her parent's permission and told them she was staying at a friend's house till midnight studying for the upcoming exam. Now she was one hour late, she wasn't sure what to tell them. That she had to study one more hour because it was a huge exam, they wouldn't buy it for a second they knew she would have called if she was staying late. "_Why me? I was having such fun at that party. I should've just stayed home and actually study for that stupid exam."_ As she continued down the turns of the endless maze of alleys. A tang smell of blood filled the air. The wolf's eyes turned large and huge. "_Oh my god, is some one hurt here? Did someone die? Maybe it's just an animal."_

Sharp ragged breathing could be heard behind slender wolf, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Don't worry my pretty. It shan't hurt if you don't squeal." The person hissed sweetly in her ear, it wrapped its arms around the wolf making sure to hold tight so that its prey will not falter. "What a pretty body you have, and such a flawless young face. I think I shall have a little fun with you back at my home." It whispered in the wolf's ear, sending a shiver down the wolf's back.

Every instinct in her mind was to kick the creep off and run as fast as she could. She tried telling her body to move but it would not respond to her thoughts.

"Stay away from me you creep!" The wolf girl yelled as she tried to struggle against her captives grip, biting, scratching doing everything she could to break free.

"Now, now, now we don't have to be feisty." It teased as it held on to her. After getting annoyed by her struggling it covered the girl's mouth, dragging the struggling girl away and back to its lair.

Screams of pain and terror were heard from an apartment building. Behind closed doors, the killer watched as he began to slice the girls beautiful body. Inch by inch, licking off the sweet crimson liquid that came out of the small incisions he made with a pocket knife. The girl moaned in pain and agony. "Please let me go. I'm too young to die. I was supposed to get into a good university, pass my exam, and make my parents proud" She moaned again.

"Oh really? You aren't just going to die. I'm taking every last thing you have decent about you. You virginity and your life, my dear girl scream all you want. No ones going to hear you."

"Wh- why not?" She mumbled as the killer took another slice at her chest deeper and harder this time.

" Because my dear. I've already killed everyone in this building." The killer cackled evilly. " Now my dear. Hold you breathe, count to ten and this will all be over." He smirked.

The girl gave out a gasp of pain, surprise and having the wind knocked out of her. She fell limp on the blood soaked satin bed her eyes wide open with fear. "Yes my precious. You may sleep now for eternity." The figure said before pulling the blanket over the both of them, hiding them from the non existent watching eyes.

There was a stereo placed near the bed and it had a certain song replaying over and over again. Cky- attached at the hip. '_Have you ever seen another lying in a pool of blood?' _Was the lyric that stuck out the most in the whole song….

Sirens wailed as police cars parked in front of the abandoned apartment building, Rouge the bat was there at the crime scene oddly enough with Shadow the hedgehog. They were there because they would not be charged with the death penalty for the act they did when they both decided to have a little fun in the city, more or less paint the city red. As long as they helped the police with crimes they were off the hook to pay off their time. Rouge the body inspector and Shadow the crime scene photographer.

Rouge looked down at the mangled body of a once beautiful wolf, now covered in slices, cuts, wounds and amounts of bruises "Wow, this killer's sick and twisted." Rouge said trying to take her eyes off of the body.

"Makes you wonder, what we this do is very tiny compared to kind of stuff." Shadow sighed as he took pictures of the crime scene, snapping his camera at everything that seemed to be suspicious.

"This girl was probably no older than maybe 16. I heard they found another dead body in an alley way." Rouge said examining the body over with a gloved hand. "What kind of sick minded perverted bastard would do such a thing?"

Shadow sighed. "I hope we served our time for our crimes already, I'd hate to have this guy as an enemy."

Rouge nodded in agreement. " I agree. We're the only things that are standing between this guy's identity, ending his sick little game."

Shadow looked at Rouge with his crimson red eyes "Well at least the killer doesn't know that we're in his or her way."

Rouge nodded in agreement. She walked out of the room and into the hallways of the apartment building. She walked close to a door, slowly turning the handle bar. Rouge gave a yelp or fright, "Holy Crap! Who the hell do you think you are trying to scare me like that?" Rouge gasped trying to return her breathing back to normal.

The figure just smiled evilly, "Didn't mean to scare you Rouge."

"You better have not, Fox boy or I might have to have your head the next time you do that."

The figure shrugged and entered the crime scene his long trench coat trailing behind him; he took one glance at the body and winced at the sight of it. He didn't like blood, nor the smell of it.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked turning his attention away from a blood splatter on the floor.

"I need to take samples back to the lab for analyses; any trace of DNA, semen that kind of thing." He shrugged, "You know the usual things that we do around here after every crime scene."

Shadow stood up, looking slightly down at the figure that stood before him, the figure seemed to be trying to act more adult like then he really was. "I can't believe they hired you even though you're only…what, 14 now?"

The figure nodded, "Yup, thanks to my aging machine I can change my age appearance." The figure said this with a wide grin of satisfaction.

"Whatever." Shadow scoffed in disinterest, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I liked it better when you were shorter Fox boy." Rouge said looking down at him still, even though he's only two inches shorter than most people. "Now you look all normal and tall."

The figure laughed, "Very funny Rouge, and My name's Tails, I keep telling you that but you never seem to get it through your thick skull."

Rouge growled, "Why I ought to, "She said clenching her teeth together.

"Do what Rouge? Remember I run this place seeing as I'm in a higher rank then both of you guys." Tails smirked.

Both Rouge and Shadow muttered curse words underneath their breaths, returning back to their work. Tails smiled in satisfaction knowing that he had just defeated Rouge and Shadow for the most part. He looked at Rouge, "Make sure you do an autopsy on the body and I'll take care of the rest."

Rouge rolled her eyes towards Tails, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She muttered glaring towards Tails, her aqua eyes looking menacingly towards the young kitsune.

Shadow sighed and looked around the old building that was surrounding them, "I wondered what happened to the people who used to live here?" he asked himself, not really wanting an answer.

"They all died after a massacre..." Tails muttered looking around, "I think about 2 years ago….they never caught who did it though." Tails sighed, "Come on let's pick up the pace, I get a weird feeling and I want to get far away from here."

Shadow took a couple more snapshots, as Rouge carefully placed the mangled corpse into a body bag. Crimson liquid slowly dripping down the sides of the ivory bag body bag, gently falling onto the white carpet ground. Tails swabbed everything around the room, looking for anything that would lead them to the killer, this sick and twisted thing.

Florescent lights hummed as they were turned in, white walls surrounding the area with hard tile floor. Rouge looked around, and then down at the corpse in front of her, wincing at the sight she carefully examined the young wolf's body. "So many cuts were made on you, "Rouge muttered knowing that she would seem insane is some one saw her talking to a dead body, "But who killed you exactly?" She sighed. Tails had sent the semen data to see if it matched anyone but they said that there was no one on record with that semen. Tails frustrated and tired stormed off back to his apartment, Rouge wasn't sure where Shadow had headed off to but she didn't want to walk alone tonight. She glanced down at the body again, "I'll see you tomorrow," She whispered before covering it up with the white cloth.

Walking out of the autopsy room she strolled down the empty corridors, she shuddered, the back of her neck tingling. With her left hand she reached into her pocket fishing out her cell-phone. Pressing speed dial one on her phone she put the receiver up to her ear.

"Hello?" The deep voice of her best friend answered the phone, his crimson eyes looking up towards the ceiling of the building he was in.

Rouge sighed in relief, her eerie feeling of some one watching her washed away for to moment, "Hey Shadow, where are you?" She asked noticing that he wasn't at the crime building.

"Oh I left early," He said, the she could hear him smacking his head, "Oh damn! I was supposed to walk with you home wasn't I?" He asked remembering what he had told her after the whole rape incident with the wolf.

"Yeah…" She said meekly.

"I'll come right now and get you Rouge." He said hurriedly.

"No…it's okay Shadow, I'm a big girl I'll walk by myself. I don't live far." Rouge said with a smile, she didn't live far at all. She lived with Shadow, they decided to live in the same house seeing as it was way easier paying the bills that way. Many people thought she and he were and "item" but she knew better. She knew who Shadow really liked and she was eyeing some one herself, but she wasn't as stupid as Shadow so she never told him who she liked at the moment.

Shadow hesitated, "If you say so Rouge… I'll wait for you."

Rouge nodded and hanged up the phone, grabbing her long trench coat for the rack she headed out into the streets of Station Square. Wind was picking up as the season of fall approached Station Square, Rouge wished it was still summer but she wasn't Mother Nature making her not able to control the four seasons. The wind ruffled her short white hair playing with it, she squinted her eyes dust from the streets were beginning to dance around.

Rouge heard ragged breathing behind her, the back of her neck bristled. Her training told her to turn around and beat the shit out of the person behind her, but her instincts told her to run for her dear life. The breathing didn't leave her, she took a step forward but the breathing didn't move. She began walking acting as if there was no maniac following her, just some homeless person looking for a penny or two. She sighed in relief and began to quicken her pace, then began to run. She could hear the foot steps speeding up as well; she reassured herself that it was just the echo of her own footsteps. She replayed everything that had happened to that girl, how she probably ran for her life as she was being chased. No one was on the streets at this hour except rapists and more people just looking for trouble. She felt hands on her shoulder, strong hands that could crush her shoulder blades if they pressed hard enough.

"Hello…." It whispered.

----------------------------

Mental Artist Mel: Well there you go people, that's chapter one although I believe I could have done a lot better but I'll let you decide that.


	2. Chapter 2

The urge to spin around and give a chuck norris style round house kick built up in the young bat. Although before deciding to act upon it she turned around to see who exactly was behind her. Like Rouge had said to Shadow ealier she was a big girl and she knew how to take care of herself. Aqua eyes met lush red fur as her nose slightly burshed against the soft tuft.

"Knuckles..." She murmured almost in a sigh of relief, tilting her head upwards she grinned as her gaze fixed on the red echinda.

"Hello..Rouge" The rather strong looking male said, "Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside on your own like this?"

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on girls like this?" Brushing his hands off her gently she gave a small sneer, "they could think you're up to no good and we don't want you to end up arrested."

"Yeah with the recent murder and all, how about I walk you home then?" Quickly changing the subject to avoid any further discussion on the murder topic Knuckles briskly hooked Rouge's arm into his and continued onwards.

Streetlights flickered about as swarms of bugs gathered at the lightsource hovering about to be an easy meal to maybe a bat or somesort. Or whatever ate bugs these days. Buildings of solid grey, black and filth loomed over the couple as they picked their way through the streets passing maybe one or two more live citizens on the way. A slight breeze carried out into the night with clouded skies to block out the only real source of natural light left in the metallic world.

"You know Red, you never said why you were out of your jungle so late?" Rouge light teased Knuckles feeling at ease with him around her, gently she nestled closer to his shoulder. Nuzzling her cheek against the warm, smooth fur.

"Very funny bat girl, I was coming back from Sonic's place and I saw you wandering around by yourself."

"Ironic don't you think? Unless you were stalking me." The bat said in a mocking tone as she looked up to see the semi-amused face stare back at her.

With an uttmost straight face he could pull off Knuckle's proceeded to reply. " Oh of course Rouge, I would definitely stalk you 'cause you know you're that irresistable."

Holding back a laugh, Rouge tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder. "You better not forget it Red."

With a light conversation the two treasure hunters arrived at Rouge's place where Shadow was most likely taking a nap on the couch or like any concerned friend pacing about the front door. Turning to face each other the young bat thanked the echidna for walking her home and that maybe she would see him around sometime. With wishes of good luck and be safe the two parted both glancing over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of one another before they disappeared into the darkness. Diving into ther contents of her purse the female quickly grabbed the familiar shape of the apartment key which was jammed into the lock before another breath was exhaled. Turning the small piece of metal to one side she opened the door and stepped into the welcoming warmth.

"Hey Shad, I'm home." She chirped happily as the secure feeling was set back in stone as the soft thud of the door clicked with the lock. Slipping out of her boots Rouge walked into the living room to see Shadow no where in sight which was really...odd. Either he was in his room already in bed or maybe he ran out to go find her? Those seemed like the only explantional options at that moment, setting her purse and trench coat onto the coach she scanned the room. Making sure that everything seemed in tact but her mind told her that she was being paranoid. Which was more true then anything. Every since this case it's made her more jumpy around anything that made a noise although no matter what she told herself she couldn't get over the feeling of being watched. Well unless it was by Knuckles then maybe she wouldn't have such an issue with it. Folding the soft leather wings around herself she procceeded to sit on the couch and turn the T.V on.

Twelve times the great clock in their apartment chimed making the young bat jump at the sound when she realized that it was the only clock. Glancing over with warry eyes she noticed that it was midnight now and she hadn't heard anything from Shadow, Worried she sat up from the couch and walked over towards her friends room, they thought that maybe he was asleep lingered in her head. Turning the brass knob slowly she peered into the darkness, before sending a small wave of sound to make out any shapes in the gloom. Nope, no Shadow shape under the covers...biting her lower lip Rouge furrowed her brow in worry, That was weird when she talked to Shadow he had said that he was at home. Running a hand through her own hair in fustration she wondered if the black hedgehog had maybe taken a run around town to find her. Or yet worse he was attacked, shaking her head from side to side Rouge dispelled the thoughts from her head. Those were silly ideas as the killer only killed females..although it was too early to make a profile on the pyschopath.

Feet pitter pattered their way to the cold kitchen tiles to find some sort of hard drink to ease the worry off. Rouge took a long swing from the bottle, feeling the familiar burning sensation in her throat as the liquid reached her stomach. That really hit the spot, and in this case the saying has never been any more true. Ears raised to sense any danger the woman made her way to the couch again when she heard the front door click. Panic rose for a moment, had she locked the door after she came in? Gripping the glass bottle in hand she readied herself incase of attack, slowly standing up she pursed her lips to utter her friend's name soflty.

"Sh-shadow?" She stuttered out trying to see a regular shape in the hallway. Then it hit her the metallic scent of blood, it was a scent that she was used too from the crime scenes that she had seen. Why was there so much blood? Could it be Shadow? Is he the killer? So many questions and she still wasn't sure if it was her friend or not. The sound of short breathes came from the hallway, the figure seemed like he was out of breath...or maybe winded? Rushing to one side Rouge pressed her frame against the wall fumbling her freehand for the lightswitch until her fingers touched the little switch which flicked on the hallway lights.

"Wait- you're not-" Rouge didn't get to finish her sentence before the figure collided with her body knocking them both to the ground. The attacked on top pressed one strong hand against the soft throat beneath them. Struggling the bat tried everything to get the weight off of her, or more importantly to get some air. Arms flailing with horror she realized that the bottle had dropped from her hand with the collision. Now weaponless Rouge didn't want to be the next victim on the newspaper, to start a serial killers reign. But what happens if the blood she can clearly see on the attacker was Shadow's? That maybe he was the second victim leaving her to be the third. A growl came from her throat as she fought back with all her might kicking out, Head spinning from the lack of oxygen wasn't helpful in the slightest, until fangs met with flesh. With as much strength was left from the fight Rouge bit down as hard as she could into the flesh. With sucess! The Attacker let go in a relfex giving Rouge the advantage who instantly shoved the startled attacker backwards. Scrambling up she grabbed the nearest weapon she could see, hands wrapped around a lamp pulling the cord from the socket. Turning to her assailant ready to bash the bastards brains out, adreniline pumped through her brains making her feel almost invincible. Just then the attacked decided to flee faster then Rouge could blink leaving the girl disorented from what just happened. A wave of weakness shot through her knees making her fall down that she had just survived from a possible murder. But hadn't she locked the door? She was sure she did, with shaky legs she got back up and walked over to the door. Not letting go of the lamp from one hand in case another situation should arrive. Closing the door into it's frame she made sure to lock it, even so much as to put a chair against the handle to prevent anyone from coming in. Even if it was Shadow...that was if he was still alive. Out of breath and a little batter the pale bat collasped her body onto the soft leather interior of her couch passing out from all the excitment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mel: I never really wanted to continue this story, due to the fact that I probably forgot most of the ideas that I had for it in the beginning. But it was fun to type this up. I don't have microsoft word, and I'm currently using word pad. If there is grammar, spelling or whatever mistakes I apologize but this story isn't serious enough to go back and fix anything. So hopefully you enjoy the second installment of the Dark Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge awoke to the sun hitting her face through the balcony window. Opening her turquoise eyes she groaned as pain hit her body. It was then that the memories of last night hit her. _Oh god_, was the only thought that ran through her mind. Sitting up she looked around, was Shadow home? Getting onto her feet she fumbled towards Shadow's room, opening the door she peaked her head in. Once again the bed was empty. She needed to contact Tails right away.  
Running back into the living room she grabbed her purse. Throwing whatever objects that weren't a cell phone out of her way.

"Come on, come on, where are you?" She thought out loud as she rummaged through the bag. "Ah-hah!"

Taking the cell phone in hand, she dialed Tails' number and waited. Hearing the phone ring once, twice, three times. Biting her lower lip, she used her free hand to feel around her neck. It was sore, and probably bruised from almost being choked to death last night. Rouge's face went pale at the thought, she almost died last night. The whole ordeal hadn't sunk in yet, but now it was starting to settle.

"Rouge?" The little fox's voice rang from the other end, it almost gave Rouge a heart attack.

"Holy! Foxboy, I mean Tails. Oh god, last night, shit, Shadow and oh god." Rouge spilled out, barely making any sense.

"Rouge, I need you to calm down. I'll be right over okay? Just sit tight." With that the click of the other phone hanging was heard on the other end. Shaking, Rouge placed the cellphone onto the coffee table. Sinking back into the leather couch, her breath quickening, she almost died. Stone cold dead, to be another victim to that sick murderer. But where was Shadow? He was suppose to be at home, but he wasn't when she came from work. And the killer, he seemed to have a key or something because the door wasn't opened, it was locked. Or at least she thought it was locked.

The doorbell sound made Rouge jump out of her skin, she hadn't realized that time has elapsed so quickly. Probably because she had dazed off in her frantic memory of the night before. As she made her way to the door the bat looked through the eye hole before opening the door. Tails stepped in and right away noticed the dark bruises that were forming around Rouge's neck.

"Rouge! What happened?" He asked, placing a hand gently on the side of her neck.

"There was someone here, and oh god. Shadow, he might be, I don't know. And the lamp, I tried to." She began to spew out once more, this time she was crying. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks, it was awful. Hysterics began and this time she broke, broke down and hugged the young fox in her arms.

"It's okay, Rouge." He said, petting her head gently. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was sure he caught something about Shadow in her ramblings? "Rouge... what happened to Shadow? Take a deep breath, and tell me."

Inhaling some air Rouge closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, Shadow, he was suppose to be home when I was heading over. And, and when I got here there was no one home. He wasn't in bed, and then... someone came through the door and they attacked me. They had blood on them though, and I couldn't tell. They might have killed Shadow, taken his key or something. I-I don't know." She stammered, tears beginning to fall once again.

"It's okay Rouge, It'll be okay. I need to ask you one question though." Tails said looking at her.

"Okay... what?" She tilted her head, wiping her tears with one hand.

"Did you get a good look at the killer?"

There was silence for a moment, Rouge was confused by his question she was sure she would've mentioned if she say the killer. So clearly she didn't see a thing. "No..."

"Well, you just met him." He sneered, before Rouge could even scream the fox grabbed her wrists roughly and wrapped one of his tails around her mouth. She screamed, or tried to through the layers of fur but to no anvil. "Scream all you want my pretty, but no one will hear you. You did a number on me last night, kicking me like that. Too bad, my wall flower that you just signed your death warrant."

Rouge panicked watching as Tails drew a knife from his coat pocket. Tracing the cold metal against her skin, she was dead. She was so sure she was going to die at that moment. Closing her eyes she tried to picture a happier moment, she didn't want to think that Tails was the last person she would see. That he was actually the killer, sweet innocent foxboy.

-

AN: It's been about 2 years since I wrote anything. To be honest I wasn't planning on writing anything. But at least you know who the killer is, it's not the end of the story mind you. And who knows if I get bored enough I may write more. I know I'm not a writer, and this wasn't meant to be serious. C: So, I don't care about spelling, grammar, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge awoke in a strange room, the floor it was freezing against her fur. She tried to recollect her thoughts, shaking the fog that clouded her mind. It was Tails, Tails was the killer. Her eyes shot open, panic setting in. Frantically she looked around for any trace of life, realizing that the room was completely dark. Closing her eyes, and taking deep breaths, she perked her large bat ears up. Opening her mouth slightly she sent out small echolocation waves to get a small picture of the place she was in. It had to be at least a small room, closet perhaps? Or maybe a cell of some sort. Rouge wasn't a hundred percent sure. Shifting about she realized also that her hands were tied against her back. Groaning from slightly pain, she tried to wiggle her hands free. No luck there either, and that was when she felt the warmth of another body. Against her back, how could she possible have missed it?

"Hello?" She said in a harsh whisper. When no answer came back, she repeated herself. "Hello?" This time a little louder.

A groan sounded from behind her, she was glad that the other person was okay as well. "Hey you, what's your name?" She asked, Pressing her back against the strangers back, but something about this person felt familiar. She sniffed the air only to smell the metallic tang of old blood. As she leaned her head back, she felt spines poke into her scalp. It was a hedgehog that was tied near her.

"Holy shit, Shadow?" She said trying to turn herself around, but she wasn't able to.

"Rouge?" The hedgehog groaned once again, he was most likely wounded.

"Shadow! I'm so glad you're alive. I thought you were... were dead." She whispered the last part to herself. "No matter, I can't believe Tails did this to us, I'm going to kill that foxboy."

"Tails? It definitely wasn't him, it was someone else." Shadow said, furrowing his brow in confusion now.

"You sure? Are you sure you didn't hit your head to hard Shad?" Rouge asked, in a small mock tone to lighten the mood.

"Rouge, come on. How big am I in comparison to foxboy? I could easily take him on if it was him that attacked me." Shadow said rolling his eyes, although it was too dark in the room to tell anyways,

Rouge blinked, now confused as well. She was sure it was Tails that attacked her in the morning, she had called him right? Or was that a delusion, was the memory fake? No, she remembered calling him and then he told her he was the killer. Then she woke up next Shadow in this strange place. Maybe he had a partner, because Shadow had a point there was no way that someone as small as Tails could take him on. This was all to jumbled, nothing was making sense right now.

"Hey Rouge, instead of mauling over this. We should be focusing on how to get the hell out of here." Shadow said nudging her back with his elbow. "Can you move your hands at all?"

Rouge shifted her hands once again, wincing in pain but they were slightly movable. "It hurts." She grunted,

"I know, just try and see if you can move enough to untie my hands." Shadow urged, moving his hands closer to his.

It took a while, in that room it seemed like forever before Rouge could even loosen the rope around Shadow's hands. But in the end she managed to loosen the bonds, even though her wrists were screaming in pain.

"Thanks Rouge." Shadow said with a smile in his voice, "I'll take it from here." Shifting his hands he eventually got on of his hands free and from there it was easy pickings. The dark hedgehog sat up wincing as he did, clearly he was hurt but that didn't stop him from trying to escape. Bending down he started to untie Rouge, then he helped her up onto her feet. Overjoyed of 'seeing' her best friend again she hugged him, although that caused both of them to wince in pain. Despite that he hugged her as well.

"Oh Shadow, I thought you were dead, I thought I would never see you again." She mumbled as she buried her head in his chest.

"I know, I know." He said hugging her still, he still rolled his eyes none the less from this display of giant affection. But he understood where it came from so he decided to humour her. "Now, let's get out of here alright?"

Rouge nodded, and used her echolocation to try and find the door to the room. It was then that she heard a noise from where the door would be, footsteps. "Shit!" She hissed.

The door opened, making light pour in from the hallway. A figure stood there, his cloak wrapped around his body and face so you couldn't tell who it was. "Going somewhere?" He sneered.

AN: Another chapter, and what's this Shadow says that it wasn't Tails? He seems to have a legit reasoning behind it as well. U: Hmmm. This is a very short chapter xP I'm hoping to make some of them be at least over 1000 words. XD


End file.
